


Googling oneself can lead to amusement.

by WhiteHotBlueFlame



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHotBlueFlame/pseuds/WhiteHotBlueFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has been posting videos on the internet for a while. Is she surprised fanfiction exists about her and Carmilla?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. The fanfic bits are not quotes from other fics but are snippets I wrote for this. Also, I do my own proofing so I be hooman and may make mistakes. forgive them, pwease? (originally posted on Santasgotasecret.tumblr.com as randomness for carmilla secret santa)

Laura had been ambling around the internet for hours. She was bored. She had spent hours on tumblr. She had checked her facebook page an inordinate amount, twitter feed, snapchat, Instagram, she’d checked them all. She wasn’t sure what else she could possibly do. Carmilla was going to be in class for a few more hours, and she was pretty sure it wouldn’t be fair to start texting about her own overwhelming boredom as Carmilla sat in philosophy lectures. She could start the project she’d been putting off, but it wasn’t due until the end of the semester so she just couldn’t bring herself to focus on it. Her brain was stalled, her thoughts were still on the last video she’d posted. Her mind was on Carmilla, what she was doing, the fact she’d said she was doing this for her, fighting her mother for her. 

Laura was trying to convince her brain to move past Carmilla’s words, to focus on the things they were dealing with, to move on to her schoolwork, but her brain would have none of it. Laura’s mind reeled, suddenly her eyes snapped to the mindless scrolling through tumblr she’d been doing. She thought about reading some of her favorite fanfiction. She could resort to some Harry potter fanfic to entertain herself for hours. She shook her head, the last time she did Carmilla had caught her. She’d probably never live it down. Laura’s eyes roamed the room looking for something to entertain herself with. Laura’s eyes lit as an idea jumped into her brain.

Laura opened her favorite search engine and decided to search for herself. Her mind reminding her that could always result in copious amounts of amusement. So Laura typed her name into the search bar took a deep breath and hit enter. The search engine took no time at all. Laura gasped as she looked at the sheer volume of results. Searching for herself had resulted in 149,000 results which seemed excessive. Laura sighed, there was probably some other famous Laura Hollis which was bumping up her results.

Laura laughed. She decided to search Carmilla; that should be interesting she thought to herself. She typed Carmilla Karnstein in and hit enter. Her mind was blown when she found Carmilla had even more results than she did. She started to scroll through the results and noticed that all of the links on the first few pages were the same as those when she searched for her own name. Some of them even had her name in the description. 

Laura’s eyes skimmed the descriptions before ultimately clicking on one at random. Laura started to read. “Laura’s hands were tangled in Carmilla’s hair, her lips held tightly by Carmilla’s. Carmilla had a finger from each hand twisted around Laura’s belt loops pulling her as close as possible, while the rest of her hand grazed just under the edge of the hem of Laura’s t-shirt…” Laura’s eyes widened. “What?” Laura hit the back button before clicking on another link at random. Her eyes skimmed over the words again, she sat up straighter, her eyes blown wide. “Oh. Wow. There’s fanfiction about Carm and I.” Laura couldn’t contain the grin that spread across her face. 

Laura read through the page, enjoying the plot, of course. When Laura hit the back button, she grinned, she couldn’t stop herself. Before she realized what she was doing she’d typed in “Laura x Carmilla.” She found herself clapping excitedly, there were even more results for that than there were for just her or just Carmilla. She turned her head and looked around, her eyes scanning the empty room, before she clicked on one of the links with an excited squeak. Her eyes started passing back and forth over the work that opened before her. She started to get thoroughly engrossed in the work as she read. The words got dirtier, implanting images of Carmilla and herself in various stages of undress. A blush climbed over Laura’s features as she continued reading.

So captivated by the words on the page was she, she didn’t even hear the door as it opened behind her, her gold flecked brown eyes taking in every word on the page voraciously. Carmilla walked across the room, not masking her movements as she walked up behind Laura. Laura’s attention never faltered which drew Carmilla’s. Carmilla leaned down, knowing her breath must be hitting Laura’s shoulder, reading over Laura’s shoulder. Carmilla thought to herself, ‘Laura must be terribly interested in whatever this is.’ Carmilla read faster trying to figure out what Laura found so interesting. 

“Laura’s hands flirted with the hem of Carmilla’s shirt before pulling it off and pawing frantically at her bra covered bust. Carmilla smirked slipping her hands below the line of Laura’s pants as Laura gasped…” Carmilla smirked, her face not far from Laura’s as she continued reading. “Laura’s eyes closed tightly in pleasure as Carmilla pulled her pants and underwear from her, and replaced her circling fingers with her tongue.”

Carmilla grinned at Laura’s rapt expression. She leaned even farther forward, placing her lips next to Laura’s ear. “You know, cupcake, we can replicate this scene if it’s something you’re hoping for.” Laura jumped in her chair. Her ears lighting with a deep crimson as it spread across her features, before she screamed out in surprise.

“Ahh! Carm!” She turned quickly, her eyes traveled over Carmilla’s form, smirking before her in leather pants and a much too tight shirt. Laura gulped as her eyes traveled from Carmilla’s booted feet, up her leather sheathed legs, to settle on the low cut and tight top she wore. “I – I, uh, I – I thought you were in class.” Carmilla’s smirk was filled with dirty thoughts, Laura’s mind was sure of it. 

“I cut a few of my classes today, cutie. I guess I could just feel you fantasizing about me.” Carmilla’s smirk grew dirtier, almost filthy in its implications. 

Laura blushed deeper, she didn’t think Carmilla could make her blush more than she already had, but she did. It had to be a skill she’d acquired after centuries of life. “I – I – I just remembered I have to go.” Laura bolted from her seat stopping at the door, turning to look at Carmilla again. “Ok! Bye!” She screamed an octave higher than normal as she turned and ran out the door. Carmilla stood before the computer grinned before she slid into the seat and went back to reading what Laura had been so focused on.


	2. Clearing Your Recent Searches is Important.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura had left hours ago, to study at the library. Carmilla understood. Laura said she needed to study. But now Carmilla needed a distraction. Her mind traveled to the last time she walked in on Laura focused intently on the computer in front of her. It's her turn to find Laura x Carmilla fanfiction. She's not sure what she expected but this is too fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people asked me to continue this. I thought this was a pretty amusing idea. thank you to fangs_for_the_memories (would have tagged you if i knew how) for suggesting that Laura found the first chapter of this. I sort of took that idea and ran with it in a different direction. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to let me know what you think. Also, I'm sort of human, I tried to proof for mistakes but if you find some, feel free to let me know, or ignore them that's an option too. Thanks for reading!

Laura had left hours ago, to study at the library. Carmilla understood. Laura said she needed to study, needed to focus, needed to research. She’d told Carmilla she couldn’t concentrate around her, Carmilla was a distraction. The thought pulled at the corners of Carmilla’s mouth, bringing a smirk to her features. Carmilla understood, but still felt a sting from Laura’s words as she exited their room in a hurry. Carmilla’s mind traveled to Danny, the ginger giant who Laura had said she was studying with. Laura could study with her, but not with Carmilla. Carmilla could feel the jealousy pulling at the edges of her mind. She shook her head gently trying to free her mind of the thoughts. _I need to distract myself._

Her thoughts were running around in circles, even the book resting in her lap, her beloved The Leviathan by Hobbes, was unable to keep her focus. She threw the book against her pillow with a sigh. She slipped gracefully from her bed and into Laura’s computer chair. Her attention turned to the screen before her. _A little mindless surfing, that’ll get my mind off of the girl._ Carmilla started scrolling through pages, philosophy forums, Wikipedia pages. She spent time on tumblr, but she found herself unable to focus completely. She wasn’t seeing anything she was scrolling past. Her dashboard was awash in things she loved and she still, somehow, couldn’t spare a moment of thought for any of it.

Her mind traveled to the last time she walked in on Laura focused intently on the computer in front of her. She smirked as she scrolled through the recent searches. She found the one she was looking for. ‘Laura x Carmilla.’ She clicked on the line, her smirk growing to a grin. The search took less then seconds, spitting out a number of options. Carmilla looked at the number of search results with disbelief.

She scrolled through the pages of results. A sigh building in her chest. She wasn’t sure what to click on; she wasn’t sure what she was looking for exactly, but she figured she’d know when she found it. She clicked on a page that lead to a collection of sorts. There at the top of the page, an entry only a couple minutes old, she grinned, the name of the author instantly recognizable to her. “Googling one’s self can lead to amusement by Laura2theLetter, you don’t say, creampuff.” She read to the empty room around her, the grin on her face growing.

Carmilla opened the story, her curiosity getting the best of her and started reading. She read the work, getting engrossed in the story. She heard the door open behind her, but paid no mind. Her eyes stayed fixed on the story before her as Laura walked slowly across the dorm room from the door. “Carm?” Laura’s voice was soft, as though she was trying not to scare her roommate.

Carmilla turned her eyes traveling up the girl, from her tight blue jeans to the gray button up shirt she wore and over Laura’s features before meeting her soft eyes. “What was it you went to the library to study?” Carmilla’s voice teasing and husky.

“I – I was studying English lit. That’s – that’s why I had to study with Danny, remember?” Laura’s face had fallen from the soft smile, her lips in a straight line as a light rose blush crossed her face and cascaded down her neck.

“Really? Are you sure you weren’t working on creative writing?” Carmilla winked before turning back to the computer, her eyes roving over the screen again. “Ah. Yes. ‘She turned quickly, her eyes traveled over Carmilla’s form, smirking before her in leather pants and a much too tight shirt.’ I didn’t know my shirt was much too tight, sweetheart. But, I do like to find out that you’ve been looking, cutie.” Carmilla’s voice took on a smoky smooth tone as she read the line back to Laura. Laura’s face lit frantically in crimson as Carmilla’s eyes leveled on her. “I also see you’ve taken some liberties with the story.” Laura was sure she couldn’t blush any harder, positive her face was on fire under Carmilla’s gaze. “Wait. Let me read you my favorite part." Carmilla winked again, somehow forcing more blood to the surface of Laura's cheeks. "‘Carmilla pulled Laura out of the chair, her eyes alight with desire. She looked at Laura like she wanted to eat her, in the best way possible. Laura’s eyes rolled back as their lips met. Carmilla taking the time to be sure that Laura was ok with losing each item of clothing she stripped from her. Laura’s hands were not idle, unbuttoning the leather pants that had taunted her for so long, slipping a hand beneath –”

Laura stuttered quickly, jumping to cutoff Carmilla’s husky reading of the words on the screen before her. “I – I don’t know what you’re talking about, Carm. That could be anyone. The internet is a place for anonymity. I mean. I – I.” Carmilla’s stood cutting off Laura’s ramble with a gesture as she stepped into Laura’s space.

“I told you, cupcake, we can replicate any scene you’d like.” Carmilla winked, her eyes roaming over Laura’s rose tinted cheeks and pausing on her lips before settling to look back into her amber toned, honey tinted eyes. Carmilla leaned forward, placing her lips next to Laura’s blush tinged ears. Laura’s breath was held in her chest, she found herself unable to move, unable to breathe. “I knew I felt you fantasizing about me, sweetheart.” Carmilla stepped back with a soft chuckle, looking over Laura’s features, admiring the effect she was having on the girl. She slipped her hand into Laura’s pulling Laura closer to her as she pressed a chaste kiss to Laura’s cheek before stepping back out of Laura’s space. Carmilla turned, moving to drop Laura’s hand when she felt Laura’s grip tighten on her fingers, pulling her back to the girl still somewhat frozen in place. Laura said nothing as she pulled Carmilla back into her space, sliding a hand into Carmilla’s onyx curls and bringing their lips together as Carmilla smirked.


End file.
